Juegos de hermanos
by lalanari
Summary: Feli pierde la memoria pero no reguresa igual. Itaces
1. El incio del juego

La tarde estaba teñida de un color un tanto claro, era la mezcolanza de un rosa con naranja y lila la que hacia la atmosfera mas romántica en esa tarde.

-Vee~- dijo el italiano tumbado en la cama –Hoy no quiero hacer nada-

La puerta de aquella iluminada habitación se abrió y la mirada acosadora de Lovino se fijo en lo primero que vio. Feliciano acostado en su cama y con su ropa.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO HACES AQUÍ FRATELLO?-

Aquellos estrenduosos gritos por parte del castaño despertaron causaron que el mas chico saltara de la cama cual gato y justamente se golpeo la cabeza en la pata de la cama. Al principio , el chico de ojos verdes le llamos esperando que se levantara, pero al ver que no servia se hacerco un poco mas.

-Hey fratello,¡Contesta!-Dijo mientras lo zarandeaba-¡Contesta!-

La exprecion del mas joven era tan pacifica. Parecia que estaba profundamente dormido. La dulce exprecion del chico atrairia a cualquiera . Lovino, al principio pensando que tal vez se estaría ahogando, comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso.

-No, esto esta mal. Somo de la misma sangre…- Dijo mientras dejaba de besarlo.

Convencido que era lo mejor, lo tomo en brasos como a un niño y lo llebo a su habitación. El tiempo paso rápido para el castaño, esperar a que su fratello despertara le quito la tarde, ya que para cuando vio atravez de la ventana lo que antes era tarde ahora era noche.

-Che palle, Fratello me quito el tiempo muy rápido- Se murmuro a si mismo.

El estomago comenzó a rugirle, su cuepo exigia comida asique rápidamente busco uno de sus tomates en la cosina y cuando regreso encontró a Feliciano despierto, aunque un poco confundido.

-¿Donde estoy?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, sobándose la cabeza.

Al ver como el castaño lo espiaba por la puerta entr abierta se lanzo hacia el.

-Woo, eres muy guapo, ¿no podrias decirme donde estoy? Me he perdido y seguro que tu sabes donde estoy vee~-

El otro quedo en shock ¿Era posible algo mas loco? Su propio hermano le estaba coqueteando y no solo eso, estaba consiguiendo toda la atención de Lovino.

Esa actitud tan mujeriega, esa que el castaño conocía muy bien estab siendo utilizada por su hermano y aunque se resistiera, esos ojos color ambar lo hacia caer.

-Anda, seguro que tu sabes, además me caes bastante bien y ese lindo risito tuyo me atre ¿sabes?- dijo mientras se acerba a el otro acorralándolo en una esquina.

El castaño se comenzó a asustar, ese no era su hermano, era la actitud casanova y pervertida de su hermano. ¿Y que mejor que sacarle provecho? Despues de todo, podría jugar a la casita un rato y luego regresarlo con otro golpe a el mundo real. Era un plan perfecto, solo que había algo que a lovino le preocupaba ¿Sus padres se darían cuenta? Si los encontraban les meterían una golpisa y los enviarían otra vez a casa separadas. Lovino no quería eso, pero la seductora mirada de Feliciano era mas atractiva que la de cualquier mujer.

-Sabes tu nombre?-Pregunto un poco mas tranquilo

-No

-¿Tu edad?

-No

-Tu nacionalidad?

-¿Somos italianos no?-dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana por donde a lo lejos se veía el coliseo romano –Aquí esta el coliseo-

Lovino sonrio pícaramente, tenia un plan y no podría fallar.

-Muy bien, tu nombre es Feliciano Vargas, y como hacertas en la nacionalida te dare un premio-

Dicho aquello, tomo a el chico de las mejillas y lo beso hasta que se quedaron si aire. La exprecion de Feliciano se veía sonprendida, relamente no esperaba que el otro hablara en serio, pero la sonrisa traviesa retornaba a al rostro del mas joven.

-¿Qué edad tengo?-pregunto manteniéndose a la misma poca distancia entre Lovino.

-Tu tiene 20 años yo tengo 20 años, somos de la misma edad.-

Feliciano solto un largo sus piro, como si todos sus problemas se se fueran con solo soltar aire.

-Uff, que bueno que eres de mi edad, me sentiría raro si fueras mayo pero ahora libremente puedo hacer esto-

En eso, abrió la bragueta de otro y comenzó a toquetear un poco su parte."Ha joder, si sigue asi terminere por tiarmelo" Penso Lovino mientras se agunataba las ganas de hacerle lo mismo a su hermanito. Lo miro con esos ojos de "A mi no me ganas bastardo" y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Lo que comenzó como un juego ahora era una lucha inútil en donde lovino tenia la desventaja total.


	2. Riesci a capire quello che dico fratello

Seguían haciendo los mismos repetitivos movimientos, en el mismo lugar, con los mismo roles.

Lovino estaba arto, tenia la desesperación de querer tocar a su hermano pero este no se lo permitía. Aun no se venia y llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde minino media hora. Aun creía que en cualquier momento Feliciano se descuidaría y podría tirarlo a la cama. Solo que eso era una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que el más joven de los hermanos tenía planeado.

Sin consentimiento alguno alejo la mano de la entre pierna del mayor, rápidamente abrió la camisa de este y lo jalo hacia la cama.

-Tsk- dijo el castaño por el brusco movimiento- ¿No puedes ser un poco mas gentil con migo fretello?-

Al haber dicho aquello se tapo la boca con ambas manos, había olvidado que el no sabia que eran hermanos, y aunque no planeaba decirle si no después de haber tenido sexo con el durante mínimo una semana o hasta que feliz se diera cuenta de que había algo estaba mal, estaba en serios problemas pero lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que su hermanito rechazara tener relaciones con el.

Comenzó a pensar en el peor de los casos, que le dijera degenerado y lo golpeara o que le diera una platica monumental sobre el porque esta mal desear a tu misma sangre, ya se lo imaginaba hincado frente a él pidiendo perdón hasta por el haber nacido. Pensó un poco más pero, recordó que había una mínima posibilidad que también pudiera haber olvidado saber hablar italiano.

-Riesci a capire quello che dico fratello?- dijo para comprobar-

El otro ladeo la cabeza fingiendo ningún conocimiento sobre el idioma. No había olvidado el idioma ni tampoco su nombre o su edad, ni siquiera había olvidado el hecho de que se hubiese dando un golpe y hubiese fingido un desmayo. Todo para que su hermano tomara conciencia sobres sus sentimientos, los mismos que Feliciano tenía hacia el romano.

Tenia mucho tiempo sintiendo aquello por su hermano, sabia que ese afecto hacia su fratello no era el común, él se sentía extremadamente feliz al cocinarle, nervioso al vestirse con el y sobretodo ocultar las ganas que tenia de tocarlo mientras dormía, de besarlo hasta que su cuerpo quedara totalmente mojado, de abrazarlo y decirte un "Ti amo tanto fratello" tan fuerte que por todo el país se pudiera escuchar eran mu difíciles de ignorar por parte del chico. Pero estaba consiente de que su familia, al ser católica devota no aceptaría una relación amorosa entre hermanos, ni tampoco una homosexual así que por consecuente sabia que seria un suicido decirle que estaba enamorado de su propio hermano, además de que al vivir en roma, uno de los lugares mas religiosos a nivel mundial, se metería en muchos problemas por lo cual decidió enterrar aquellos sinceros sentimientos en lo mas profundo de su corazón, esperando el mejor momento para poder libéralos, y que mejor fingir perder la memoria para poder hacer aquel acto de amor con su hermano. Aunque realmente no esperaba que Lovino reaccionara de aquella maneta, y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

Desesperadamente bajo los pantalones del mayor ignorando lo sucedido, aun siendo guiado por el insaciable deseo de la lujuria se coloco sobre este restregando sus manos sobre el torso del castaño.

-¿Se siente bien? Seguro que si- dijo mientras acercaba su lengua a los pezones del chico- ¿que pasara si los lamo?-

Comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho, sin descuidar el otro también lo movía con la mano izquierda comenzó a notar como se endurecían. Parecían pequeños tubitos carnosos de color rosa, eran totalmente tiernos

-Ho, te he erectado los pezones, ahora are lo mismo aquí abajo- dijo mientras señalaba al bulto de su ropa interior.

Bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, contemplo el pene de su hermano comenzó a lamerlo y a darle pequeños besos. Los suspiros del mayor comenzaban a hacerse sonar, si poder aguantarlo seguía gimiendo con toda su excitación. Aquello provoco una repentina erección por parte del menor y sin repentino aviso el otro se vino en su boca.

-L-lo siento- dijo entre gemidos pro su acelerada respiración

El otro se lo trago lento, saboreándoselo como uno de los mejores manjares sonrió por aquello. Se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. Levanto a su fratello y comenzaron a frotar sus partes una con la otra. Ambos se estaban recargándose en el hombro del otro, gimiendo por el placer comenzaron a inundar el lugar con sus sonidos e invariablemente, después de aquellos movimientos, terminaron por venirse.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición esta vez Feliciano quedo abajo. Comenzó a besar al cuello de Lovino con total delicadeza, lo lamia como su fuera una paleta. Se abrazó de él y toco su espalda, bajando la mano hasta su entrada en la cual metió un dedo y luego dos y tres para dilatarla. El otro chico temblaba, las manos de su hermano tan frías pero tan tiernas como siempre lo soñó.

-Lo voy a meter- dijo con certeza solo para avisar.

Poco a poco fue metiéndolo y con las manos movía las caderas del mayor aunque el las movía solo. EL placer y el pecado se mesclaron en aquel momento que nunca debió existir. Fue ahí donde el menor agradeció por dentro haberse golpeado, mientras que por fuera gemía con toda sus fuerzas ya que estaba mas feliz que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

-Ti amo tanto- le susurro el mayor.

Aquello lo dejo paralizado pero mas tranquilo, por fin sabia que realmente sus sentimientos eran los mismos.


End file.
